Club Penguin Super Villian Crisis
The Club Penguin Super Villian Crisis is an event when the X-Antibodies and the Herbert and Klutzy duo team up to try and take over the USA. This is also the first Adelie Family adventure. Prolouge It was just like any other day on Club Penguin. It was sunny, the weather was cold (it's Antarctica) and everyone was enjoying their day. Any other normal day actually. But existing behind all of that is a secret agency called the PSA. Although the EPF is more secretive that the PSA, it still has a job = the first line of defense against anything. But somewhere above the USA... PA: This is your Captain speaking, we will be landing at Club Penguin City International Airport in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we land. *seat-belt sign turns on* Chub 777: Isn't it good to be back home again? Buhc 777: Yeah, I miss that old islan-BOO! Chub 777: You do know I don't get scared by your pranks... Buhc 777: Yeah, yeah. Two of the Adelie brothers are on a trip from South Pole City after visiting their parents. They were also called there by the PSA to be breifed. *plane touches down, taxis to a gate and passengers get off the plane* Chub: So you know our assignment from the PSA? Buhc: Yeah, bro. We give them the blueprints of the "mystery weapon". Chub: Yeah. Now let's get back home. Chapter 1-The Breifing Ski Villiage, Club Penguin 10:32 AM, December 4, 2010 The two brothers unpacked at their igloos then continued to the Everyday Phoning Facility. Chub: You got the...thing? Buhc: What thing? I don't know what you're talkin- Chub: *pulls out the blueprints out of Buhc's pocket and quickly puts back in* Buhc: Ahh...I see. Well, yes. Chub: Ok. Come. Chub held out a flipper to the EPF teleporter. Buhc went inside the teleporter followed by his brother. *presses MAIN HQ button* A few seconds later they appeared in the main floor of the EPF building. Gary appeared out from the corner. G: We've been waiting for you. Do you have the blueprints? Buhc: Yes, G. We're good to go. G: *opens up the blueprints G: This...looks like a weapon. A ray gun weapon it seems. Buhc: Ok...what does that mea- G: It can shoot a laser and destroy things. Buhc: Oh. Not that bad. G walked up to the EPF table in the middle of the room. G: I'm affraid it is. According to my quick calculations, it's a souped up laser. Chub: You mean like that SHOOT-DA-WOOP? G: What do you mean, Snowshovel? Chub: Oh, it's just a...nevermind. G: Hmm...well AS I WAS SAYING, this could potentially destroy the whole continent. Meaning... Chub and Buhc: Meaning what, G? G: No more Antarctica... Chub: Hmm, this is bad, G. So, what should we do? *screen turns on* Director: I recomend patroling the island, agents. Report back at command if you see or hear anything suspicious. G, Chub and Buhc: Affirmative. *G, Chub and Buhc stand straight* Director: Remember: Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready. Chub: Wasn't that the PSA motto? G: It doesn't matter. If you need me, I'll be in my EPF laboratory. *G walks off* Buhc: Well you heard the Director. Let's move! Chapter 2-Missile Hijacking Launching Room, Lichenblossom Deletion Missile Storage Facility, Lichenblossom Isles 1:31 PM UTC-December 4, 2010 "Stand by for launch, wot!" Mayor Mcflapp was at the controls of the Deletion Missile launching facility at the Lichenblossom Deletion Missile Storage Facility. Mcflapp: START THE COUNT DOWN, WOT! Mission Controler 1:Count down initiated! Mcflapp: Wot. TAN! (10) NOIN! (9) *Deletion Missile engines start up* Mcflapp: AYT! (8) SAVEN! (7) *A strange device planted on the missile glows* Mcflapp: FOIVE! (5) FAW! (4) THRAY! (3) *Engines at 95%* Mcflapp: TAO! (2) WON! (1) ZAYRO! (0) WOT, WOT! Mission Controler 1: Lift-off on Deletion Missile Test 8! *Missile swerves out of control* Mcflapp: WOT?! Wot is happening? WOT?! Mission Controler 2: The missile is of course! Missile Controler 1: Engines being throttled to 0%. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Mcflapp: WOT? Mission Controler 2: We have lost control of DMT-8! Mcflapp: WOT? Get the control back! Mission Controler 1: NOOO!! We have lost contact! ---- Mid Troposphere, Antarctica 1:35 PM UTC-December 4, 2010 The Deletion Missile soars above main-land Antarctica. It uses up all it's fuel. As this is a test missile, it is stuffed with prototype things. One of them being the multi-stages of the missile. The stage separates and the 2nd stage starts firing. The engines cut-off again when it's fuel is used up at 50,000 feet. The missile starts to fall towards Club Penguin. This happens to two other missiles. ---- Outside the Lichenblossom Deletion Missile Storage Facility, Lichenblossom Isles 2:12 PM TUC-December 4, 2010 Herbert: Ha ha ha! My plan has worked! When will the first missile hit Club Penguin? ???: According to this laptop, around 2 PM, PST. Herbert: Good, good. Now, are the ROFLCOPTERCOPTERs ready? ???: To go SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI? Herbert: ???! ???: You do know I'm not Silver... Herbert: Wait...WHAT?!? ???: Nevermind. Anyways they are. Come on. Klutzy: *click click click-cilck-click-click* TRANSLATION: I'm ready to go SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI! Herbert: Grrrr... *Herbert, Klutzy and ??? board the ROFLCOPTER* ROFLCOPTER: SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI! *ROFLCOPTER flies* ---- Lower Troposphere, Over Club Penguin 2:05 PM PST-December 4, 2010 The first missile descends slowly at first and then reaches a speed of about 1500 km/h. Penguins on Club Penguin can hear the sonic boom of the missile. Chub: What's that sound? The first missile crashes just next to a plane that was taking off at the airport. Captain: Flaps at 35 degrees? Co-Pilot: Check. Captain: Throttling engines at 50%. *aircraft speeds up* Captain: Throttling engines to full thrust. *Deletion Missile crashes at the end of the runway* Co-Pilot: What was that? ATC should know about this. ATC: ANTARCTIC 224 ABORT TAKE-OFF! Co-Pilot: Say again, Antarctic 224. ATC: ABORT TAKE-OFF! *plane slows down* Captain: Breaks at 100%. *plane stops at the end of the runway where a large hole is* Captain over PA: Attention all passengers. Our take-off has been aborted due to unknown circumstances.All passengers will have to deplane and will be scheduled onto another flight.Thank you for your cooperation. *passengers all groan* Chapter 3-Red Alert Chub 777's Igloo, Club Penguin 4:21 PM PST-December 4, 2010 The Adelie sisters we're at Chub 777's igloo looking for chocolate. An emergency broadcast was shown on Penguin TV. Aunt Arctic (on TV): Breaking news! Three missiles have hit Club Penguin in the last two hours. It is unknown why this is happening but we will give you the full scoop when we get it. Jess 777: I wonder what's going to happen? Bess 777: I don't know. Come over here and help me carry this bag. Jess: Oh, fine! *door suddently opens* Arcantarc 777: *yawn* *Adelie sisters exchange looks* Arcantarc: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Jess: Well...we- we- we- There was another broadcast on TV. AA (on TV): Breaking news! We are now at the Launching Room at the Lichenblossom Deletion Missile Storage Facility. Here is Mayor Mcflapp, the peng- tern at the controls during a similar incident. Mayor? Mcflapp (on TV): Wot. First the launch was perfectfly normal, then suddently we lost contact and that's all we know. WOT. AA (on TV): What do you think happened? Mcflapp (on TV): I don't know, wot. It wasn't supposed to happen! WOT! AA: So the missile is a Deletion Missile. I'll be giving you the full scoop when we get it! Ancantarc: Wow...how did she get there so fast? *Jess and Bess sneak out the back door* ---- Club Penguin City Airport, Club Penguin 4:31 PM PST-December 4, 2010 Chub: So what are we supposed to do? G (over spy phone): Just go to the large hole on the runway and investigate. Chub: Affirmative. Over and out. Buhc: So? Chub: Come on. Let's go to the runway. The two run to the runway (ha, pun) and see a large hole at the end of runway 23R. Chub: Wow, I'm taking a picture of this and sending it to G. *Chub takes a picture of the hole and sends it to G* Chub: Hey, G. Could you analyze this picture. It's the picture of the hole. G (over spy phone): Agent, this is a Deletion Missile blast. That area that was blown out has been deleted. There has been a mishap at the Lichenblossom Deletion Missile Storage Facility in the past few hours. According to eye wittness accounts, the missiles, known as DMT-8, DMT-9 and DMT-14, have veered off their course. It was headed north to Club Penguin. Chub: So that means they're connected! G (over spy phone): Affirmative, Snowshovel. I am currently examining the security tapes outside the complex. I haven't found anything suspiscious, yet. Chub: Ok. Call me when you do find something suspiscious. Over and out. Buhc: So what? Chub: The Lichenblossom Deletion Missile mishap is linked. Buhc: Right. So I guess we just wait here. *suddently four ROFLCOPTERS land* ROFLCOPTER: SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI! *ROFLCOPTER doors open* ???: So, another sucsesful miss- Chub: YOU! Chub 667X: Herbert: YOU! Buhc: YOU! Klutzy: *click-clack* Translation: YOU! Chub is facing his X-Antibody and Herbert and Klutzy are facing Buhc. What a stand-off! *the other ROFLCOPTERS touch down* There was Doctor McXapp, Xillybob and even Herbert's antibody. Herbert: Ha, ha, ha! Buhc: Freeze right there, Herbert! *Chub 667X waves his staff and leaves and rocks hit Buhc* Buhc: GAH! *spits out rocks* PAH! *Chub X waves his staff again at an airliner about to land* ---- Flight 561, Club Penguin City Airport, Club Penguin 4:48 PM PST-December 4, 2010 Captain (over PA): Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we lan- *the whole plane is rocked back and forth* Captain (over PA): There will be some turbulence so please fasten your seatbelts. ATC: CAPTAIN. ABORT LANDING NAOOOOOO- Headset: *static* Captain (over PA): Attention. We will be circling the airport until we get clearance from the ATC. We will be delayed. *passengers groan* ---- Club Penguin City Airport, Club Penguin 4:50 PM PST-December 4, 2010 Chub whips out his Banana Blaster and points it at his antibody. Chub X: *Chub shoots a Dittofied banana* *Chub X stops and turns around* Chub X: *Chub X waves his staff at Chub and Ditto blasts out of it* *Chub dodges Ditto ball* Epilouge See also * X-Virus External links